sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reden ist Silber...
Reden ist Silber... ist die vierte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie und Berger sind wahnsinnig ineinander verliebt und genießen jede Sekunde, die sie gemeinsam verbringen können. Den ersten handfesten Streit zwischen den beiden gibt es erst, als Carrie auf einem kleinen Schwachpunkt in Bergers neuem Buch "Hurricane Pandora" herumreitet. Auch Charlotte hat eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Liebsten: Obwohl sie sich größte Mühe gegeben hat, den ersten gemeinsamen Schabbes-Vorabend mit Harry zu feiern, würdigt er es nicht genug... Handlung Samantha und Jerry genießen verschiedene Rollenspiele, unter anderem die Fantasie von einem Einbrecher. Am nächsten Abend erzählt Samantha ungeniert ihren Freundinnen davon, wobei auch Berger anwesend ist. Bevor Samantha noch ausführlicher von verschiedenen anderen Fantasien berichten kann, klingelt ihr Handy und Jerry ruft als "Dr. Smith" an. Kichernd verschwindet Samantha. Miranda berichtet von einem ihrer Dates, wobei der Mann sehr zurückhaltend ist, und fragt Berger um seine Meinung. Er sagt, der Mann würde nicht so auf sie stehen. Charlotte und Carrie versuchen, Entschuldigungen zu finden, doch Berger erklärt ihnen, dass es nirgendwo doppeldeutige Botschaften geben würde, da Männer einfach gestrickt seien. Charlotte und Carrie sind entsetzt, doch Miranda empfindet das als sehr befreiend. Während Carrie begeistert davon berichtet, was ihre Freundinnen von Berger halten, gesteht er ihr, dass er sie liebt. Überschwänlich entgegnet Carrie das gleiche und beide küssen sich. Am nächsten Tag berichtet sie Charlotte davon und beide freuen sich überschwänglich. Charlotte erzählt aufgeregt von ihrem ersten Schabbes-Abend. Samantha und Jerry genießen weiterhin ihre Rollenspiele. Carrie findet zuhause eine Überraschung von Berger, er hat ihr sein signiertes Buch dagelassen. Carrie liest das Buch in zwei Tagen durch und erklärt Berger beim nächsten Treffen, dass sie es brilliant findet. Allerdings stört sie sich an dem Haargummi, das die weibliche Hauptrolle trägt und sagt ihm das auch. Berger reagiert verstimmt. Carrie berichtet Miranda am nächsten Tag davon und Miranda sagt ihr, es wäre zwischen ihr und Steve genauso gewesen, doch dieser hätte inzwischen eine neue Frau dafür. Miranda schlägt Carrie vor, sie solle einfach mit Berger darüber reden. Am nächsten Morgen nagelt Charlotte jüdische Schutztäfelchen an ihren Türrahmen und erklärt der sich über den Lärm beschwerenden Nachbarin, sie wäre jetzt Jüdin. Man merkt, wie begeistert sie davon ist. Miranda sitzt in der Mittagspause auf einer Treppe und bekommt von ihrem letzten Date die Mail, auf die sie schon wartet und die besagt, dass er sich nicht mehr mit ihr treffen würde. Nebenbei bekommt sie ein Gespräch zwischen zwei jungen Frauen mit, von denen die eine in der gleichen Situation ist wie sie. Freundlich erklärt sie ihnen was Berger ihr gesagt hat: "Er steht einfach nicht auf dich", dann geht sie. Die beiden sehen ihr nach, reagieren aber sehr zickig, als Miranda außer Hörweite ist. Das nächste Rollenspiel bringt Samantha und den als Detektive verkleideten Jerry in eine Bar. Sie bestellt zwei Martinis, doch er besteht auf Wasser und erzählt ihr, er wäre trocken, da er vor acht Jahren abgestürzt sei. Schockiert und nicht in der Lage, mit der Situation umzugehen, schiebt Samantha einen Termin vor und verschwindet. Charlotte kocht mit Miranda und Carrie zusammen für den Schabbes. Dabei entdeckt Miranda Charlottes Schreibübungen für ihren Namen nach der Hochzeit. Aus Sorge um sie Versucht Miranda sie zu warnen, doch Charlotte ist sich ihrer Sache sicher. Samantha will Jerry aus dem Weg gehen, doch er lockt sie mit einer Secret-Service-Fantasie in ein Restaurant, um endlich mit ihr über seine Alkoholiker-Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Samantha erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht zu viel über ihn wissen wolle, weil das alles verderben würde. Um ihr wenigstens etwas zu verraten, sagt Jerry ihr seinen vollen Namen: Jerry Jarrod. Das bricht die angespannte Stimmung ein wenig. In einer Bar entdeckt Berger in einem angesagten Restaurant eine Frau mit einem Zopfgummi und weist Carrie überdeutlich darauf hin, um sein Buch zu verteidigen. Als sie behauptet, die Frau wäre keine New Yorkerin, fragt er die Unbekannte danach, wo sie herkommt, um sich zu beweisen, doch Carrie hat Recht. Später beim Essen ist Berger sehr ruhig, während Carrie ununterbrochen über sein Buch redet. Miranda hat ein Date mit einem anderen Mann, der sich nach dem Essen beim Inder schnell verabschieden will. Sie sagt ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht, er solle ehrlich sein und ihr sagen, dass er nicht auf sie stehen würde. Er widerspricht ihr, doch sie drängt ihn so lange, die Wahrheit zu sagen, bis er ihr gesteht, dass er Durchfall hat. Charlotte hat sich für den ersten gemeinsamen Schabbes sehr viel Mühe gegeben, und Harry lobt sie sehr dafür, doch er schaltet den Fernseher ein. Sie schaltet ihn auf stumm und singt das Tischgebet. Da Harry für sie nicht die Metts aufgeben will, gibt es einen großen Streit, der darin gipfelt, dass sie ihn auffordert, sie endlich um ihre Hand zu bitten. Nachdem sie Harry ins Gesicht sagt, dass die Leute über sie lachen würden, wenn sie sie zusammen sehen, verlässt er sie und sagt ihr zum Schluss, dass er den Verlobungsring schon hatte. Auf dem Heimweg versucht Carrie Berger zu erklären, dass sie ihren Kommentar über den Zopfgummi durch ihr Lob über sein Buch wieder gut machen wollte, doch er will nicht mit zu ihr hoch kommen, sondern heim gehen. Als sie ihm nachläuft und ihn umstimmen und ihm sagen will, dass er ihr auch alles sagen könnte, macht er einen Kommentar über ihren Hut. Carrie dreht sich um und diesmal läuft Berger ihr nach. Er gesteht, dass sein Buch ein Misserfolg war. Carrie küsst ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn und sein Buch liebt. Harry meldet sich nach zwei Tagen bei Charlotte, um ihr zu sagen, dass er seinen Fernseher abholen lassen würde. Wichtige Ereignisse *Charlotte und Harry trennen sich *Jerry versucht, Samantha näher zu kommen Zentrale Frage *Gibt es Zeiten, zu denen die Damen ihre blöde Klappe halten sollten? Personen und Paarungen Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger Samantha Jones - Jerry Jarrod Miranda Hobbes Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt Steve Brady Brady Hobbes Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6